Maya (AP)
'WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! ''Though either gender can befriend Maya and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Maya (''Mai in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' She is the daughter of Jake and Colleen, owners of Ocarina Inn, and she is the granddaughter of Yolanda, one of the inn's cooks. She can usually be found inside the inn during the day but she takes her break around 12pm. Usually she is behind the counter with Yolanda while in the Inn or she can be found dusting down tables. She's not such a good cook herself so she sticks to the simple task of eating her favorite thing: food in general. Overall she is a sweet girl with an energetic personality and undeniable passion for food. 'First Meeting' You will unlock her at the beginning of the game, as there are no special requirements needed for her to appear. During your first few days after moving in the farm, Hamilton, the mayor will instruct you to meet the different people residing at Harmonica Town. One of the few residents you meet is Maya. To view her introduction you will have to enter Ocarina inn, inside you will find her grandmother teaching her how to cook. The girl doesn't seem to have progress and rants about being forced to learn. The two of them notice you enter the place and begin to introduce themselves, Yolanda then her granddaughter, Maya follows afterward and will even give you some cookies as a welcoming gift. Likes and Dislikes (Received Items) Loves: "I LOVE LOVE LOVE this! Thanksies!" '' *Baked Yam *Sweet Potato *Yam Cake *Boiled Yam *Yam Ice Cream *Choco Banana *Shining Honey *Apple Pie *Pumpkin Pie *Cherry Pie *Chocolate Pie *Blueberry Pie *Honeydew Pie *Raspberry Pie *Chestnut Rice *Pumpkin Cake *Chocolate Cake '''Likes:' "Wow, this is cool! Thanksies!" *Pinkcat Flower *Pansey *Shining Tea Leaves *Chocolate *Shining Buckwheat Flour *Honeydew Juice *Coconut, Banana *Oyster, Mussel *Sea Urchin *Pineapple *Strawberry Jam *Grape Jam *Orange Marmalade *Apple Jam *Raspberry Juice *Orange Juice *Pudding *Rice Ball *Blueberry Ice Cream *Hot Chocolate *Hot Coffee *Strawberry Milk *Herbal Tea Dislikes: *Junk (cans, boots, etc.) *Pie Dough *Weird Dish *Failed Soup *Failed Dish *Toadstool 'Family' Grandmother: *Yolanda Parents: *Jake (Father) and Colleen (Mother) 'Infatuation (Heart Events)' 2-Heart Event Maya: ''"Good morning!" Musical notes appear over her head, she smiles. '''You: '''Bows as a sign of courtesy. '''Maya:' "Here ya go! I found a lot, so I wanted to share!" Brings out a box. You: For best results: "Thanks." Take the Box. Once you are given the gift, you will jump in glee "You got: Good Chestnut!" Bows again. Maya: Cook up something yum-yum-riffic for me! See ya! ''You both wave your hands as goodbye. '''4-Heart Event' Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Maya standing there. The following will take place: May a: "Good morning, ____. Listen, I finally cooked a good recipe! I wanted to share! Will you try some?" You: For best results: "Thanks." Take the Box. Once you are given the gift, you will jump in glee "You got: Yam Cake!" Maya: It starts the day well! Well see ya! 5-Heart Event Talk to Maya at the appropriate time and she'll ask if you're free for dinner. You have two choices, for a better decision pick, "Of course!" Meet her at Brass Bar at 16:00 PM sharp. Maya: "Heya! Wait long?" The both of you smile. The scene will fade, and both of you will be seated at the bar's dining area."It's SOOO weird! I live close to here, but I don't visit ofter! Guess I was waiting to visit with a guys like you. ____, do you like food?" You: 'For the best results pick, ''"Uh, who doesn't?" Both of you will smile at each other and giggle. '''Maya: "Yay! Eating is the ultimate in happy goodness!." After awhile at the bar, the two of you are outside the bar. "That was fun! Food tastes best when ya eat it with someone! Thanks for coming! Let's do it again" ''You will wave at each other and the scene will end. '''6-Heart Event' Exit your house in one morning when Maya has six hearts, you'll find Maya's letter once you click the mailbox. The letter will read: To (insert character's name), Hello. I crave food more than I do guys, but lately, I'm not that hungry. Do you know why? It's your fault, you know! I choke up when I wonder about how you might feel about me. Let's go somewhere again. I'll do my best to hone my cooking skills...I'm not kidding! See you soon. 7-Heart Event "''Of course!" ''Talk to Maya at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at the lighthouse. Go to the lighthouse at exactly 16:00 PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. The following conversation will then take place: Maya: "You're here! Yippie. Oh, I'm soooo nervous! Just listen to what I hafta say! You see… I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, like you! Please go out with me!" You: 'Have a list of choices, half of them positive and half negative. If you answer positively...'' 'Maya: '" Really?! All right! I'm so happy! I didn't know what I'd do if you said no! I'll work hard to improve myself for you! Wanna walk me home?" '''You: Have a list of choices, half of them positive and half negative.'' If you answer negatively...'' Maya: '"Aw, nutsies! Well, at least I told ya how I feel… It's OK. I'll just scarf down a buncha ice cream to take my mind off it…" 'Various Lines Coming Soon... 'Heart Lines' 0 Hearts:'' 'How ya doing? You know, when you're tired, you should EAT! '''1 Hearts:'' How's work? When you go, you should take your lunch with you!'' 2 Hearts:'' '' 3 Hearts: ''Food always cheers me up! When I'm feeling down, I just scarf down some ice cream!'' 4 Hearts: ''' '''5 Hearts: 6 Hearts:'' No matter how hot it gets, or even if I get sick, I never lose my apetite! But when I think of you, ____, I can't eat! What's going on?!'' 7 Hearts: ''I wanted to bring some food for someone special to me... But it just didn't turn out right... I wonder why!'' 8 Hearts: 9-10 Hearts: 'Proposing' In order to get married to the one you love, there are a few basic requirements you need. If you did not complete one of these requirements, you'll probably be ignored or end up being rejected. These are as follows: *You must own the blue feather. *You have a level 2 house or higher. *You viewed the all the heart events with that person. *The marriage candidate must be at 9 hearts or higher. ' Maya:' Surprised after seeing the blue feather handed to her, "Wait, what? Is this a Blue Feather? Let's go somewhere private." The scene fades and the two of you are transported at the garden outside of Celesta Church. "Are you... proposing?" You: 'You will be given five choices (Don't worry, all are positive..) in proposing. These are ''"Marry me!", "I'll love you forever!", "I want to eat your lunches!", "I want to be with you always!" and "Live on the ranch with me!" One of the responses is "I want to eat your lunches!" '''Maya: Nervous, smiles with hearts springing above her head, "Are you sre you want a bad cook like me?" You: 'Turn to the side, blushes and nods at her. '''Maya: '"You're calm, gentle, and responsible. I feel safe with you. ...I LOOOOOVE you!" Faces down, blushing. "So, I'm really REALLY happy right now." She will pause, "I'll work to be the bestest wife ever!" ''You will face each other lovingly and share a kiss. After the proposal, the two of you will head to the Town Hall. Hamilton will congratulate you and will schedule your marriage ceremony. (You won't get to choose which date though.) 'Marriage to Maya On the day of your wedding, you will awaken and will be immediately transported at Celesta Church. At the ceremony, you and your fiancé will exchange vows with each other. You will be asked the typical "I do" question. After you have done so, Perry will ask you to hand the ring made of blue feather and seal your vow with a kiss. After this, the scene fades and shows the both of you outside the church, being congratulated by the visitors of your wedding. While your wife talks to both your guests, Hamilton will give you tickets to a honeymoon boat ride. Simon, the photographer will then take a portrait of you and your new wife. Once that event is over, you will appear back inside of your house with your new spouse. She will discuss a few matters with you then you are sent automatically to sleep. When you want to use th e Honeymoon Ticket that the mayor gave you, go down to the dock and hand it over to Pascal. The weather must be good (sunny or cloudy) and it has to be before noon. Pascal will take the two of you to Toucan Island, where you'll spend the day walking along the beach and finish with watching the sunset. You will return to Harmonica Town at 10:00 pm the same day that you left. 'Offspring/s (Children)' Unlike ToT, the child's appearance will reflect on you and your spouse. Also, there is one out of three personalities that your child may inherit. In Maya's case, they will have blonde hair and blue eyes and could end up being either fiery, quiet or a romanticist. The personality is formed in the answers you tell your spouse each time the child grows older till it reaches the final stage. These questions will be asked when your child is born, crawling, learning how to walk, or starting to speak. There are a few requirements you have to meet if you want to have a child of your own. It's not that difficult to accomplish, really. These are the following: *Maya must have 14 hearts or higher. *You have a Lv. 3 upgraded house or larger. Once you have completed all the requirements, one morning you may find your wife, Maya shyly asking about children and if you both wanted one of your own. You will be given a choice, to agree or to disagree. If you told her you would like a child, she will ask you which gender would you prefer. You can select which gender or ask you what she would like to have. If you choose to listen to Maya's choice, then you will have a girl. The day the child arrives is now marked on the calendar. After 14 days from the pregnancy announcement, you will discover that Maya is not feeling well. Fearing for her life, you will automatically bring her to the clinic, where you will be by the side of your ill wife. After awhile, Irene will ask you to step out and stay at the waiting room. You will be seen walking restlessly and then surprised by the cry of your firstborn child. You will appear at the room where Maya is resting and find a baby by her side. She will tell you of it's gender and then be able to select their name. After that, Irene will congratulate you and give you a baby crib. The child will have to experience three stages before it reaches the final stage, there are: *Crawling, Walking, and Talking After these stages, you, your wife and your child will celebrate Child's Day just like the other rival children. You will wake up in the morning to find Maya and your child preparing to celebrate the event. After fixing up, you will proceed to the church and meet up with Perry then go to Simon's studio to take a portrait in remembrance of the event. After the event finishes, you will be in your house and be able to interact with your child. You can ask them to help you with your farm work or take a walk with them. After a few days, Maya will ask you for a second child. It's up to you if you disagree or agree, all the events will repeat except for the mayor's confirmation of the baby. 'Rival' You're not the only one attracted to a bachelorette, you'll find out that you have a competitor for marriage. Likewise, these rivals have conditions before they can marry the chosen bachelorette. They need to trigger three events before they are able to marry the marriage candidate. The advantage of getting the couple married is that they are resulted with one child. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. In Maya's case, your rival is Chase and their rival child is Dakota. 'Rival Events' 4-Heart Event Maya notices some cake sitting in the inn's counter. Without thinking, she scarves it down. Chase arrives later, and asks who ate his cake. Maya lies, telling him that she didn't but not for long after he mentions he put rat poison in it. Maya starts to panic about the latter. He tells her that he didn't really poison the cake; he was just trying to get her to admit that she was the one who ate it. Both shocked and embarrassed, Maya apologizes and trails away. 8-Heart Event Maya is seen visiting Chase to give him a shortcake that she baked. He doesn't understand why she insists on trying to cook even if it's not her talent. He rejects her, making Maya even more forceful in him to take the cake. She tells him that it is really delicious and she tried her best making it. Chase, knowing how she cooks still has his doubts. Once again, Maya bribes him and fails. She takes her cake away and tells him that he'll love her next present. She pulls out a Blue Feather and shows it to him. He seems more annoyed compared to the way he did to the earlier gift and asks if she is proposing to him. Maya admits to this. Once again, Chase rejects her offer. She is irritated at his attitude and yells at him. She had difficulty searching for the feather! It was not easy to find. Chase shows her a Blue Feather of his own. It was supposed to be the boy who gives the feather to the girl! He explains that all she has to do is eat and doesn't need to any other preparations. She can be his taste tester for the rest of her life. Maya blushing, accepts his proposal. 'Rival Marriage' The main character will arrive at the church and is instructed by Perry to sit down along with other guests. Soon you will see Chase waiting for Maya to arrive. He will assist her after he sees her. Perry begins the marriage vows. The couple will both answer, "I do." They then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss and the event ends with the guests' congratulations. 'Addition Information' Maya's children: Coming Soon... (Above is a selection of photos of how your child with Maya will look like and some child events, these are incomplete and more will be added soon.) Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes